narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuNaru/Galleries
Masashi Kishimoto's Art naruto-cover-3.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 7 Naruto Manga Volume 17.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 17 Naruto Manga Volume 20.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 20 404887-volume38cover_super.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 38 EdRobIO.jpg|Manga Cover Volume 70 nasatreeclimb.png|Chapter 22 narusasukyuubi.jpg|Chapter 28 edaq73b4sajd.jpg|Chapter 52 dh23eh.jpg|Chapter 175 Naruto - NaruSasu Cover - 181.png|Chapter 181 r2rh32e.jpg|Chapter 195 001 (1).jpg|Chaper 218 l-244.jpg|Chapter 226 001.jpg|Chaper 233 Chapter_293.jpg|Chaper 293 Naruto_v38_ch341_01-02.jpg|Chapter 341 322F364_TFTZE2FNaruto_v40_c364_01.jpg|Chapter 364 ve40RiD.jpg|Chapter 411 01 (1).png|Chaper 485 002.jpg|Chaper 486 h501.0.01.jpg|Chapter 501 ye2832ye2.png|Chapter 558 NaruSasu Heaven and Earth.jpg|Chapter 671 ey289he92.png|Chapter 695 naruto-5283049.jpg|Chapter 699 Tonosho.jpg|Naruto Databook 2: To no Sho 10702117 652526004860804 5038191916722321198 n-horz.jpg|Naruto Databook 4: Jin no Sho Shounen Jump File:28koh6p.jpg|Weekly Shounen Jump Magazine (Shounen Jump Nakama Spread) Manga naruto-1564854.jpg naruto-1564855.jpg Sasuke_offers_Naruto_his_lunch_-_Bell_Test.png naruto-1565000.jpg naruto-1565010.jpg naruto-1565324.jpg naruto-1565325.jpg naruto-1565326.jpg naruto-1565327.jpg naruto-1565328.jpg naruto-1565329.jpg naruto-1565330.jpg naruto-1089.jpg naruto-1090.jpg Sasuke_and_Naruto.png Capture.png Naruto-1568352.jpg naruto-1568410.jpg Naruto-1568433.jpg naruto-1568959.jpg Sasuke_protecting_Naruto.png Naruto-4462853.jpg Sasuke and Naruto give answers to the Sage.jpg naruto-sasuke-kurama-susanoo-mode.png Two_brothers.png Naruto and Sasuke power up.png Naruto_reminding_Sasuke_of_the_bridge_scene.png Sasuke_teleports_to_Naruto.png NaruSasuInIce.png scsdc.PNG Acksa.png acas.PNG Face off.jpg Naruto_vs._Sasuke_begins.png Sasuke_prepares_to_kill_Naruto.png The_clash.png NaruSasubloodyholdinghands.png Partingways.png Anime Non-Filler Naruto_narutoteam0004.jpg Sasuke_Saving_Naruto.png Sasuke_protects_Naruto.png 3877571_std.jpg tumblr_n2pf9equi21tqg3gso5_r1_400.gif tumblr_n2pf9equi21tqg3gso2_400.gif 2158512bsdhcwv.png 11am.png The_Battle_Begins_Naruto_vs._Sasuke.jpg Naruto_pin_Sasuke_agaisnt_the_wall.jpg 1250361718_6123_full.jpeg Naruto_narutoteam0320.jpg Naruto_Sasuke_clash_again.png naruto-sasuke-small.jpg Naruto-and-Sasuke-resized.jpg Young_sasuke_and_Naruto.png 10521883_531261973674757_1465367386913155507_n.png tumblr_ncgibxfWZh1rh5eero1_500.gif tumblr_nfd1j49Xcy1qfwchqo2_500.gif Filler 10559921_541939725917734_8631828278969855026_n.jpg Naruto_by_placidoyliaster-d5y6fhz.jpg Saiaku_no_Nininsankyaku.png bbOkjsKJ.PNG ghklklf.PNG lanf-naruto-shippuuden-194-sub-espac3b1ol-704x396-avi_00-09-01-49.jpg ep_162282_0.jpg 70744037.jpg 379582-naruto___sasuke_194.jpg has_realized_the_by_uzuchiha_sasunaru-d3762iz.jpg 719cddee497aeca89c634cff19f65373.jpg 69e342362a0.jpg 638499-naruto_shippuuden_194_439.jpg 1294956961089_f.jpg ep_162149_4.jpg ep_201689_1.png 1295027178173_f.jpg eubsmxdbszgkbig.jpg hqdefaultnk.jpg Naruto Shippuden 194 720p_20110115-18220245.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_194-179.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_194-203.jpg Naruto-Shippuden-Cap-194-AVI-Capture-2.jpg naruto-shippuden-capitulo-194-sub-espan_1_imagenGrande2.jpg Naruto-Shippuuden-episode-194-screenshot-011.jpg Picture-15.png Naruto-Shippuuden-episode-194-screenshot-014.jpg Naruto_Shippuuden_194_HD210923.jpeg Tumblr_n4ajkq8QNH1s2wqnro1_500.png Openings/Endings Team 7 op 1.gif|Naruto Opening 1 op3nckdcsc.PNG|Naruto Opening 3 djcbdsjss.PNG|Naruto Opening 5 op5jnkcasc.PNG|Naruto Opening 5 cjnkss.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 1 Naruto and Sasuke walking opening 2.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 2 Naruto Sasuke op2.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 2 Naruto and Sasuke opening 3.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 3 Naruto and Sasuke opening 4.gif|Naruto Shippuden Opening 4 Diver.png|Naruto Shippuden Opening 8 ops8njcdsk.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 8 ops9nkjcsl.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 9 dcdczsa.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 9 Ops12mkdsjd-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Opening 12 ops15bjvskd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Opening 15 Ed8ckjdsdsc-vert.jpg|Naruto Ending 8 Eds1abncsd-tile.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 1 dscmds.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 2 dsjcscs.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 4 bdjdkdscsz.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 5 accaas.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 6 Eds6bcsdcjd-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 6 Eds6dnjdvkvdf-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 6 eds6ffnjfvkd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 6 cdscdssd.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 8 cdsjkcds.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 9 eds11acbjkds.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 11 eds11bnsckss.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 11 Eds18anvdfklvd-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 18 djvddsc.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 18 jsabcjsas.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 19 Lacljasja.png|Naruto Shippuden Ending 20 eds21adscbdsjk.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 tumblr_m3axqh9LDR1rrqheco1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 tumblr_msv8a4dbjR1sr0kmzo1_500.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 fbjksdla.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 Eds23nkcsdlcs-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 23 eds24cdsjkcs.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 tumblr_myhomtSQGg1sc3m32o1_400.gif|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 eds24djdslcs.PNG|Naruto Shippuden Ending 24 4823043-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 30 kjfdaad-vert.jpg|Naruto Shippuden Ending 31 OVAs nvbbbhghmej;n.PNG Sasuke_pushes_Naruto.png Working_together.png Bring_it_on.png ndkjklsd.PNG jkcdjnclkjs.PNG jmkjssdds.PNG jsdkfjdk.PNG jsjcdss.PNG jkjcodaas.PNG jkopkcas.PNG jklajlkjs.PNG jkdsacsal.PNG 1295495452202_f.jpg mbvmsdkvds.PNG jsdvks.PNG djdskjdvd.PNG nsdjckadas.PNG djkcdsa.PNG jdkjnks.PNG jdklsdscd.PNG ncbkmdscscs.PNG nbvksdvd.PNG jklcjdscds.PNG naksmcacssa.PNG kjdscdsc.PNG Breakfast by itachi.png 10646775 940267875989896 320801231931957671 n.png Naruto and Sasuke on the yolk.PNG Movies dbjcss.PNG Naruto_Shippūden_2-_Bonds_Poster.jpg|Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds (Poster) 58bbc8aff2bat.jpg vlcsnap-2658134.png Grabbed.png 437918-d8a7f0c8dc578e962f5cf4fa4f23e096_1.png_super.png SasuNaru___Smash_by_NanaSoru.jpg Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth snndknk.PNG snkfkds.PNG snfkjs.PNG sndksds.PNG CD/DVD/Games Covers Naruto_Original_Soundtrack_2.jpg|Naruto Original Soundtrack II Naruto_Shippuden_Original_Soundtrack_1.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Original Soundtrack Naruto_Shippuden_Original_Soundtrack_2.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Original Soundtrack II Naruto Anime Volume 2 (front cover).PNG|Naruto DVD Volume 2 NARUTO Anime Volume 10.jpg|Naruto DVD Volume 10 nsuns_latest.jpg|Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Storm_2_US_Box_Art_PS3.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Naruto-generations-ps3-pegi-pack-resize-jpg.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations latest723942u43232dahad.png|Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4